


Everything can be broken

by shipnuggets



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura Lives, First Kiss, Fix-It, Getting Together, M/M, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Past Curtis/Shiro, Post S8, Season 8 Spoilers, Shiro (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Shiro realises he loves Keith too, They divorced, Wingman Lance (Voltron), kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipnuggets/pseuds/shipnuggets
Summary: S8 fix-it fic!Takes place a few years after s8 and Shiro and his husband Curtis are divorced.Because of Lance, Shiro finally starts to realise his feelings for Keith.





	Everything can be broken

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still feeling so emotional about s8!  
> I just had to write this fic for myself, but I hope you'll enjoy it too! 
> 
> It isn't beta'd and I hope my salt doesn't show too much.
> 
> Feel free to come yell about s8 to me! (putting all the links here because of THE Tumbr thing)  
> [Tumblr](%E2%80%9Cshipnuggets.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)  
> Twitter  
> [Insta](%E2%80%9Cwww.instagram.com%E2%80%9D)

Tomorrow, Shiro will finally be able to see his one true family again. After the battle was over, they’d all followed their own path.

That one day, they’d all dined together during the first celebration of Allura, before parting ways.

 

That’s four years ago now.

 

Of course, they meet as often as possible, but the last time Shiro saw them was during the last celebration of Allura. Tomorrow, that’s exactly a year ago and they’d finally meet again.

All of the others had been too busy to meet. Even Keith was too busy. He’d departed on a two year long mission, but he’d finally be back tomorrow.

 

But how will Shiro face them? The sadness of his second breakup still lingers in his heart. It just didn’t work out. Again. He loved Curtis when he married him back then and he knew that Curtis loved him back. But Shiro was scarred. Even though the battle was over, it still lingered in his head. He’d been on edge the whole time. And Curtis didn’t know how to handle him. Shiro noticed it soon after their marriage, but hoped that time would be in their favor.

 

But one day, Curtis ran out of patience and snapped when Shiro was talking about Keith. Shiro still thinks it was weird, he was just expressing his enthusiasm and support about Keith’s new mission. Shiro would almost say it was something about himself.

 

Maybe he was too scarred?

 

Too broken to be fixed.

 

It has only been a few months and Shiro’s nervous about meeting the others again. He would definitely have to tell them about his divorce. Luckily, the pain had already turned into a dull sadness in a little corner of his hart, so he’d manage. Which he’s grateful for, because he knows he won’t be able to keep it a secret from the others. Keith would see right through him the moment their eyes would meet. Their bond had always been strong, but when the IGF-Atlas and Voltron merged, their bond became even stronger.

 Shiro had never really managed to talk to Keith about it, because ever since he announced his marriage with Curtis, Keith was continuously working and couldn’t meet him. Shiro still thinks it’s strange. But now that Curtis voiced his worries about Shiro’s fondness of Keith, Shiro started to notice things that seemed a little...off about Keith since the battle was over.

 Now that he thinks about it, Keith did act a bit strange during their wedding, but back then he thought it was just because of his hard work turning the Blade of Marmora into a humanitarian relief organization.

 Now he’s wondering if there could’ve been more? He missed Keith. He missed him so much and it left him wondering why Keith almost never contacts him anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

“Shiro, I’m truly sorry about Curtis.”

 

“It’s alright Keith. It wasn’t meant to be. I’m happy it was a good divorce.”

 

They continue their walk through the forest in silence. That was something Shiro had alway liked about Keith; he knew when to push Shiro and when not. Shiro had told his friends the news during their dinner this evening.

 

As soon as dinner was finished, Keith excused himself and Shiro to get some air and the others just looked at each other and nodded.

 

When they reach a bridge across a small, slow moving river, Keith turns to look at him. His eyes scan his face, before leaning closer. His arms wrap around Shiro’s back as Keith pulls him into a bone crushing hug.

 

He missed this.

 

Neither of them pulls back and after a while, Shiro whispers “I missed you, Keith.”

 

“I missed you too.” Keith’s response is also a soft whisper, while there isn’t even someone around to hear them in the middle of the forest.

 

Keith pulls back and offers him a soft smile, the rare one. “I’m here for you Shiro. Just tell me what you need.”

 

“Well, I could actually use your help when moving to the headquarters of the Galactic Coalition.”

 

“Wait, you’re going to live there?”

 

“Yeah,I was thinking about going back to diplomacy and Krolia said they could use me.”

 

“That… that means...”

 

“We’ll be living close to each other again? Considering the Blade of Marmora resides there too, yes. If we’re both home at least.”

 

Keith huffs at that, but what Shiro reads in his eyes seems more like...pain?

 

* * *

 

 

“Where do you want this box Shiro?”

 

Shiro puts down the chair he was carrying to look at the note on the box in Keith’s hands.

 

“Oh, can you put that in my bedroom?”

 

Keith nods and walks away.

 

When he returns, his now empty hands are filled again with two cups of coffee.

“Okay time for a break.” Keith hands him the cup.

 They sit down and Shiro notices it’s his favorite coffee, with just a little bit of milk in it. Exactly the way he liked it way back before the Kerberos mission. Somehow, Keith remembered.

 

“Thanks Keith.”

 

“So, your new place seems rather small compared to your old one.” Keith says after taking a little sip of his coffee.

 

“Hmm. Yes, but it’s the best that was available here. Apparently they have to expand.” Shiro takes a quick look around. Yes, it’s small, but not as small as the rooms in the Garrison used to be. And he kind off likes it, the sphere is nice. Even though the walls are still bare and all his belongings still packed.

 

Keith nods. “Kolivan told me about it. But that will take at least another year.”

 

“But hey, at least we’re neighbours again.” Shiro jokes. But Keith doesn’t laugh and when Shiro looks at him, he’s wearing that same pained expression again before forcing a smile on his face and saying “Yes. Yes it is. Now let’s go back to moving your stuff.”

 

When he puts down his cup, Shiro makes a mental note to himself to talk to Keith about that look in his eyes someday.

 

But work takes up a lot of their time, causing them not to see each other that often and Shiro forgets.

 

Until his conversation with Lance.

 

They’d come across each other at the headquarter and started chatting until the conversation became a lot more serious when Lance says: “You know Shiro. Of course I love Allura. Damn, I even got myself to tell her in the end. But when I thought she died, I finally understood just how fricking much I love her. I didn’t know if I’d be able to live on without her. Which fortunately wasn’t necessary in the end, but my point still stands.”

 

This confuses Shiro. “What point?”

 

Lance rolls his eyes, “Duhh.”

 

But when Shiro doesn’t respond, Lance looks at him and exclaims “Oh my god Shiro, you really don’t get it do you!?”

 

“What. What do I not understand Lance?”

 

“Argh. Shiro, one only realises how much they love someone when they can’t be around them anymore.”

 

“Okay. But why are you telling me? I’m sorry about Allura almost dying, but she’s doing good now, right?”

 

“Yes, she is Shiro. I’m not talking about her or me. I’m talking about Keith.”

 

That surprises him. “Keith?”

 

“Yes. Keith. You know, your best bud. The guy with that huge crush on you.”

 

Shiro chokes on his own spit right on the spot. “That what?”

 

Lance looks outright shocked. “You mean you didn’t notice? You didn’t notice that huge fucking crush he was waving around in front of your face the last who knows how many years?”

 

Shiro remains silent, his brain failing while trying to process this new information.

 

Lance continuous. “Shiro, how could you not notice? I didn’t think you’d be that fucking dense. Well, that explains why you married some guy and still asked Keith to be your best man. You really hurt him, ya know?”

 

Shiro has never been one to run away from his problems. He had always faced the consequences of his choices and stood his ground, but when Lance’s words sink in, he does the one thing no one would expect from him; he runs.

 

And he runs fast. He vaguely registers Lance calling after him, but he doesn’t follow. Good, Shiro thinks to himself. He needs to be alone for a while. He doesn’t see himself as someone who needs a lot of space, mainly because of being used to not having any personal space as a prisoner of the Galra, but he’s never needed some space as much as he needs it now after Lance dropped this bomb.

 

Keith loves him?

 

Has loved him for years?

 

Well, he thinks to himself as he unlocks his front door, it would explain Keith’s kind of pained look on his wedding.

He tosses his keys on the counter and walks towards his bedroom to lay down on his bed.

He needs to think about this.

 

Could Keith really like him? Shiro did find it remarkable when Keith kept going on missions when they got back to earth, but back then he’d assumed Keith needed his distance after everything that had happened. And maybe he wasn’t over their fight yet, in which he gave Keith his scar.

 If Keith really liked him, he must’ve hurt him bad, right? First having a relationship with Adam and after that with Curtis. And Keith was there all along, never stopped supporting him even though he might have been suffering. Because of him.

 Keith, who was maybe the most important person in his life, had been suffering because of him.

 

And he hadn’t even noticed.

 

God, he feels like a dick now. Inviting someone with a crush on you to your wedding was one thing, but to make them your best man was another thing. Shiro could imagine how it would hurt had the roles been swapped.

 

Wait.

 

If Keith would marry someone else, how would he even feel? He never thought about that possibility. In his eyes, Keith had always been his buddy, and he never dared thinking about him in a romantic way, afraid of ruining their friendship.

Shiro imagines Keith standing in front of the altar with someone else. He’s looking at their backs, and he feels proud. But then they turn around and he can see the faces of Keith and James.

His stomach drops. Keith looks so beautiful. He could ask Shiro everything in that moment and he’d hand it to him without a second thought. But when he looks at Keith’s hand linked to James’ hand, he feels overwhelmed by the pain and sorrow he feels.

 

Is that how Keith had felt when he married Curtis?

 

And suddenly Shiro realises.

 

He realises why it hadn’t worked out with Curtis.

 

Why Curtis mentioned Keith when he broke up with him.

 

He loves Keith.

 

And in the end, Curtis had noticed.

 

Shiro is pulled from his thoughts when the doorbell rings. He wants to be alone for the first time in years. Why can’t they just leave him alone.

 He considers not opening the door, but for some reason he finds himself walking towards the front door anyway.

 Before he can reach it, the doorbell rings again, impatiently.

 

“Yeah, I’m comi-”Shiro says as he opens the door, but stops mid sentence when he spots the person standing in front of him.

 

“Keith. Uh..hi.”

 

“Shiro. Lance told me something was up. Did something happen? Are you okay?”

 

Keith seems distressed. Wow, Lance must have made it sound bad.

 

Or Keith is worried because he likes him. Shiro still can’t quite grasp that.

 

But he likes him back.

 

“Depends. I just realised I hurt someone I care about very much.”

 

Keith looks warily. He steals a glance at Shiro’s arm before asking “Did the arm act up again?”

 

“No, Keith.” Shiro lowers his voice. “This time it’s on me.”

 

Keith doesn’t respond and Shiro realises he’s waiting for Shiro to continue.

 

To tell this in his own speed and his own way.

 

He’s so cute.

 

He looks Keith in the eye and whispers “You.”

 

Keith’s face seems to brighten instantly. “Shiro. I already told you I don’t blame you for what happened when you were, no Kuron, was possessed by Haggar. The scar is a part of me, you don’t have to apologize.”

 

Shiro’s surprised by the answer, but he figures it shouldn’t surprise him. Still, doubt passes his mind. What if Lance was wrong? What if Keith doesn’t like him in the end.

 

Before he can back down, because Shiro has never ran away from a problem except for one time, he says: “No. Keith. I hurt you emotionally. I was so dense and I must have hurt you by having you be my best man at my wedding.”

 

“What? Shiro, you’re not making any sense right now.”

 

Shiro decides to be blunt. He wants Keith to understand, for once and for all.

 

“I love you too, Keith.”

 

When he notices Keith going very silent and looks up at him, he smiles. He tries to hide it, but he can’t stop smiling after what he just said. It just feels so right.

 

Keith doesn’t look happy though, he looks unsure. And when he talks, his voice is very soft and Shiro has to lean closer to hear him “Like, a brother?”

 

Shiro chuckles. “No. Keith, I looove you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I’m so stupid for not noticing earlier and hurting you in the process.”

 

Keith’s eyes light up. He smiles at Shiro, really smiles, which makes Shiro smile even more.

 

“You dork.” Is all Keith says before putting his hand behind Shiro’s neck and bringing their lips together eagerly.

 

There’s too much force behind it and it ends up messy, with their teeth knocking together. But that makes it so undoubtedly Keith and it’s perfect.

 

Keith grins into the kiss before sliding his tongue along Shiro’s bottom lip. Shiro gladly parts his lips to let Keith in, and Keith moans as he licks into Shiro’s mouth. The sound going straight towards Shiro’s groin.

 

Shiro adjusts his head and as their kiss deepens, Keith pushes Shiro a bit backwards to close the door behind them.

When they walk towards the bedroom, half kissing and half laughing, Shiro realises it was him.

It was Shiro who caused his marriage with Curtis to end.

 

But not because he was scarred.

 

Not because he was too broken to be fixed.

 

Because he loves Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still so upset about s8!
> 
>  
> 
> Pls suffer with me


End file.
